1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a top storage well for a convertible motor vehicle and which includes a substantially U-shaped and horizontally extending body including vertically extending front and rear walls and a substantially horizontally extending floor, and bellows means formed of a water-proof flexible material and connectable with the floor and the rear wall, with the floor and the rear wall being divided in at least three sections, and with the floor section of a transverse body section, which connects two legs of the U-shaped body, and a movable middle wall portion of the rear wall being together raisable upward for increasing an adjoining trunk space, the floor section having a plurality of floor parts pivotally connected with each other and with the middle wall portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As known, in conventional top storage wells of the type described above and in which the middle floor section is raised upward in order to increase the trunk space when the is closed, there are provided rigid cover flaps for closing the openings of two rigid leg regions of the U-shaped top storage well which are formed during raising of the middle floor section. During the raising of the middle floor section of the top storage well, the flaps should be displaced or pivoted from their essentially horizontal position into a vertical closing position. For effecting this displacement or pivotal movement of the side flaps, a relatively expensive drive assembly is necessary. The drive assembly, on one hand, requires an additional space therefor and, on the other hand, is rather expensive to produce. Furthermore, it is very difficult to achieve an absolutely water-proof seal between the top storage well and the trunk when such rigid flaps are used. In addition to this drawback, another drawback of using the rigid flaps for closing the side openings consists in that it is practically impossible to so attach the flaps in their initial position that they would move noiselessly from the initial position into the vertical position during raising of the middle floor section.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a top storage well of the above-described type which would require less space and would be produced with lower costs.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a top storage well which would insure an absolutely water-proof sealing of the side regions of the top storage well with respect to the trunk, while insuring visual view of the trunk.